


Gaung Raung Ep. 105: Pindah

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tentang berpindah dari satu tempat ke yang baru.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Gaung Raung Ep. 105: Pindah

_“Saya nggak inget ada orang yang saya kenal, yang nggak pernah ngalamin pindah. Pindah rumah, pindah sekolah, pindah kampus, pindah... hati? Nggak ada. Kita bergerak, dan nggak selamanya itu enak._

_Tapi kalo harus, ya, harus._

_Saya sulit adaptasi. Pindah dari Jogja ke Jakarta sulit. Pindah dari rumah orang tua ke kosan sulit. Saya nggak bisa tidur tenang di minggu-minggu pertama. Dan sekarang harus pindah lagi karena satu dan lain hal. Sulit. Tapi harus, mau nggak mau._

_Karena kita bergerak. Saya bergerak. Dari satu tempat ke yang baru. Dari satu orang ke yang asing lagi. Entah itu perkara temen, entah itu perkara pacar. Kamu pikir kamu udah berjodoh sama yang sekarang? Belom tentu. Kamu baru tau dia jodoh kamu kalo satu dari kalian, atau malah dua-duanya, udah pindah ke rumah abadi umat manusia yang ukurannya dua kali satu._

_Kan. Pindah lagi, kan._

_Karena kita bergerak. Ya, kaki kita. Ya, hati kita. Ya, jiwa kita._

_Pindah. Saya nggak suka pindah, tapi kadang harus._

_Ya, harus.”_

*

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Bu, kosan gala kebakaran hehe_

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Blm nemu tempat baru,_

_jd ini msh nebeng di kontrakan temen_

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Gak usah khawatir bu,_ _gala gak apa apa_

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Nanti gala tlp ya :)_

Pesan itu dikirim minggu lalu, yang berujung ia terjebak dalam dua jam percakapan via telepon dengan Ibu saking beliau khawatir anaknya jadi gelandangan. Mungkin Gala memang sedang sial; bisa-bisanya tempat kos terbakar karena seseorang ceroboh menyenggol lilin saat mati listrik. Memang terbakar tak sampai puing, namun butuh perbaikan sana-sini. Sampai selesai, kosan dipugar, penghuninya mau tak mau cari tempat baru.

Sulit dapat tempat di tengah semester begini. Jarang ada yang pindah. Jarang pula dapat tempat yang cocok mengingat Gala sulit beradaptasi. Sudah seminggu ia tidur dari satu teman ke teman yang lain. Mau menumpang di tempat kerabat, semua jauh dari kampus; cuma menghabiskan uang bensin, belum lagi keburu habis tenaga di jalanan macet Ibu Kota.

Alhasil, sementara ini Gala hidup nomaden. Memaksa diri untuk adaptasi sesingkat-singkatnya; waktu tak mengizinkan Gala mengeluh barang sedetik.

Siang ini pun, usai kelas, ia akan kembali berkeliling untuk mencari tempat yang tepat. Mungkin lokasinya harus sedikit digeser, agak jauh dari area kampus, namun tak menggerogoti tangki bahan bakar. Ah, kesalnya. Matahari marah-marah di atas kepala Gala yang tak punya rumah.

_Dan ada orang duduk-duduk di atas motornya._

“Gala!”

Yang pertama ia pikirkan adalah betapa panas jok motor di bawah amukan sang raja hari.

Yang kedua ia pikirkan adalah lelaki ini.

Beberapa kali ia bersinggungan dengannya di kepanitiaan acara kampus. Tak bisa dibilang akrab, namun juga bukan tak saling kenal. Lagi pula, siapa yang tak tahu lelaki mungil di depannya ini?

Soma Diraya Jaladara.

Soma si anak kedua dari pasangan konglomerat dan desainer ternama. Soma yang preferensi seksualnya sempat diributkan karena kepergok mabuk di _gay bar_ , di pelukan seseorang yang sama-sama punya penis (sudah jelas, duh), namun beritanya mati dalam hitungan hari, diyakini berkat campur tangan sang ayah.

Soma. Si Soma yang _itu._

“Eh, elo.” Kikuk. Sungguh, Gala tak menduga akan berhubungan lagi dengan Soma, terutama ketika kali ini tak ada naungan nama universitas di atas kepala mereka. Personal. Soma mencarinya untuk urusan lain yang tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan acara apapun. “Lagi ngapain di atas motor gue?”

Senyum Soma beradu dengan silau matahari jam 1 siang. “Gue denger kosan lo kebakar,” tanggapnya tanpa basa-basi. “Udah dapet tempat baru?”

Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan intensi untuk menyingkir dari atas motor dan membiarkan Gala pergi. Dipikir lagi, _bagaimana pula ia bisa tahu yang mana motor Gala?_

“Uh... belom. Masih nyari. Abis ini mau keliling lagi. Jadi kalo bisa, lo turun? Gue mau cabut, takut kesorean.”

Tawa kecilnya renyah di telinga. “Gue mau nawarin lo tempat.”

Alis Gala naik sebelah. “Tempat?”

“Iya. Sama gue.”

“... Sama lo?” _Ganjil._ “Maksud lo, gue tinggal sama lo?”

“Iya.” _Ganjil, Soma._ “Mau liat tempatnya sekarang? Ayo. Apartemen gue nggak jauh, kok, dari sini. Kita naik motor lo aja—”

“Bentar, bentar, bentar.” Gala mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan cerocosan Soma yang buatnya terdengar tak masuk akal. “Bentar dulu. Lo nawarin gue tempat di apartemen lo?”

“Iya.”

_“Kenapa?”_

Ya, kenapa? Di luar urusan kampus, mereka hanya tahu nama. Tak bisa disebut teman. Kenalan, mungkin bisa. Namun, menawarkan hidup bersama dengan orang yang tak kau kenal dengan baik— _kenapa?_

Gala terdengar sedikit menuntut—ya, menuntut alasan. Namun, sorot curiganya dibalas tatap teduh dari sepasang mata bulat tapi sayu. Menyusul senyum yang juga teduh. Menyusul alasan yang lagi-lagi tak mampu Gala cerna dengan baik.

“Gue dengerin _Gaung Raung_.”

 _Gaung Raung. Podcast-_ nya yang terbang kalau sempat saja.

“Apa hubungannya sama lo ngajak gue tinggal di tempat lo?”

“Anggap aja itu tanda terima kasih gue karena lo udah bikin sesuatu yang enak didenger.” Soma tersenyum lagi; senyumnya masih beradu dengan silau matahari jam 1 siang. “Sekarang, mau liat calon rumah lo?”

*

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Bu, gala udh dpt tempat baru,_

_di apt sm temen kampus, namanya soma_

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Anaknya agak aneh, tp baik_

_**Gala Narasimha** _

_Kalo gak sibuk kita vidcall ya,_

_biar ibu kenalan sama dia_


End file.
